


Dinner and Puns

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark finally get a chance to prepare and eat a peaceful dinner at home. Well, that is until Mark does what he does best: goof around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little quick one-shot! Based on a prompt from Tumblr, hope you enjoy! <3

The smell of the meat from the stove top drifted to Jack's nose, causing him to hunger more. He moved away from the stove to collect the vegetables he prepared. His practiced hands chopped them into smaller pieces with a rather large knife. 

Jack smiled, satisfied with his own handiwork.

It wasn't often he and Mark would eat a home-cooked meal, considering their schedules and their videos, they'd usually eat microwaved meals or a snack. When they did settle down long enough to enjoy an actual meal, they'd both take it as a little reward for themselves and as a chance to actually act like a couple. 

Jack hummed quietly to himself as he turned the heat down on the stove. Tonight he had settled on making grilled chicken with a side of vegetables and a salad, a dinner he remembered Mark requesting last week when they ate in. Oblivious to Jack, Mark quietly walked around the corner. Once close enough, he loudly shouted while grabbing Jack's waist. 

"Jesus, Mark!" Jack yelped, jumping back into Mark. 

"Ha! You scardy cat!" Mark laughed, resting his head on Jack's shoulder, holding him close. 

Jack laughed, turning the heat of the stove back up to let the chicken cook faster. He leaned into Mark's embrace, enjoying the heat Mark's body radiated. He could smell the faint scent of cinnamon on Mark above the smell of the food. Mark chuckled quietly as he let go of Jack to lean against the counter. 

"You know what I'm gonna make for us next week?" 

"Hmm?" 

"A nice, long, juicy" Mark paused leaning in closer to Jack's ear as he let his voice drop lower, "sausage." 

Jack playful elbowed Mark as they laughed. Turning back to the stove, Jack smirked at Mark, who was still giggling. 

"You perv, trying to turn cooking into sex." Jack said, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh, I'm the perv? What does that make you that one time you called me daddy during a video?" 

"Shut it! It was a joke!" Jack replied, reaching for the vegetables. 

"Oh yeah, just a 'joke'." Mark teased back, once again leaning against the kitchen counter as he watched Jack. 

"Believe whatever you're gonna believe." said Jack as he began to chop the vegetables again, resting them to the side of Mark. 

Mark laughed, enjoying the small playful argument he and Jack shared. One of the things that drew Mark to him was his sense of humor, something he knew Jack would never lose. Even on the worst and gloomy of days, he can count on Jack to bring him back up. 

Mark thought about Jack's last comment while he focused on ways to keep the puns up. Suddenly, he smirked to himself as he crept towards their refrigerator while Jack was attending to the stove. He grabbed the biggest peach and zucchini they had. He giggled silently as he hugged Jack from behind again. 

"You sure you don't want any fruits or other vegetables with dinner tonight? I mean you got a nice and round peach." Mark said as he grabbed Jack's behind. With his other hand he taunted Jack by holding the peach in front of him. Jack yelped in surprise as his back hit Mark's chest. Once regaining himself, Jack swatted the peach out of his way, chuckling. 

Putting the peach down, Mark leaned down to rest his head on Jack's right shoulder. He grabbed the zucchini, waving it in front of Jack. 

"Or maybe a long and hard zucchini? Would you like that?" Mark whispered in his best seductive voice. 

Jack pushed Mark away playfully. 

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely the perv. Not you, who freely uses perfectly good food for sex puns." 

Mark giggled into Jack's shoulder before letting him go, returning the fruit and vegetable back to the refrigerator. He kissed Jack's cheek before leaving the room. 

Jack waited till he could hear Mark's footsteps down the hallway before calling out to him. 

"Mark!"

"Yeah?" Mark called from the other side of the hallway. 

"I never said I didn't want those things after dinner, if you know what I mean." 

Jack joyfully waited for a response as Mark gasped, as if offended. 

"Well I'd never!" Mark joked as Jack began to laugh louder. He smiled to himself, happy that he and Jack could finally enjoy each other without the stress of schedules and upload time. Even if that meant making puns for only a few minutes.


End file.
